kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Panda Holiday/Transcript
Written here is the full transcript of the -produced television special, Kung Fu Panda Holiday. This transcript has been separated into four segments, indicated accordingly to the special's television commercial breaks. Character dialogue lines were originally written by the special's writers, Jonathan Groff and . Descriptions shown between italicized brackets were written by action=history}} contributors of this article. __TOC__ Act 1 [ Po, dressed in his Legendary Warrior outfit, appears over the horizon with a sword, facing what looks like an opponent.] PO: Steel yourself against my steel, villain! jumps and lands, shedding his cloak and hat, and slices apart his foe, which is revealed to be an onion. PO: Your reign of tears is over! smiles and is suddenly in the [[Noodle Shop|noodle shop] kitchen. He turns to Mr. Ping.] I got the onion, Dad! MR. PING: I'll get the bok choy! slices some vegetables. Hi-yah! PO: I'll get the radish! leaps up and slices some floating vegetables. MR. PING: Chop it fine, son! Chop it fine! add vegetables and other ingredients to a cooking pot. PO: Carrots! MR. PING: Mushroom! PO: Ginger! MR. PING: Leeks! PO: Garlic! MR. PING: Soy sauce! PO: Beets! MR. PING: Po's paw away No beets! PO: Frowning But I like beets. MR. PING: Shh! One final ingredient... noodles! Ping flies up, wondrously gathering a mass of noodles and sending them into the pot. RABBIT CUSTOMER: One noodle soup! [Mr. Ping pours a bowl and adds parsley, then gives it to the rabbit, who tastes it. His eyes widen ecstatically and a splash of light shoots from him.] SOOOO DELICIOOOOUS! floats away. PO: Dad, this dream is awesome! MR. PING: It's the noodle dream. the noodle shop tears away, and they find themselves in a gray, dismal area. In a flash, [[Tai Lung] suddenly appears and grows to an enormous size.] PO: Tai Lung? I thought you were dea-- is interrupted as Tai Lung's giant paw squashes him and picks him up. The snow leopard dangles Po over his mouth. MR. PING: Wait! Please don't eat my son! pulls out a bowl of soup. Have some delicious noodle soup. RABBIT CUSTOMER: by Sooo delicious... PO: Don't worry, Dad. I got it under control. Lung throws Po and opens his mouth to eat him. MR. PING: Noooooooo! Po falls, his body grows until he is as giant as Tai Lung. He lands on him. He levitates in the air as Tai Lung tries to attack, and kicks him away where the snow leopard vanishes in a burst of light, which Po follows. MR. PING: Wait, wait! Where are you going? We're cooking together! PO: dressed again in his cloak and hat. Sorry, Dad, but evil doesn't take a holiday. And neither do I... Goodbye, Dad. leaves and Mr. Ping goes after him. Meanwhile, the cooking stove in the background turns into a glowing blue monster. MR. PING: Po, don't go! Don't go, my son! You can't leave me alone. I need you... stove captures and drags him into its mouth as Mr. Ping screams. Ping awakes in his in bed crying out. MR. PING: Po! PO: into the room in a [[kung fu] pose, ready to fight.] Hi-yah! Dad, where'd they go? What'd they look like? MR. PING: Oh, I was dreaming! It was awful! We were cooking... but then, you left me. Now how could you leave me! sobs. PO: Dad, it was just a dream. I'm not going anywhere. walks out of the room. Now come on down. I got all the decorations out. MR. PING: Oh, thank you, Po. You're such a good son. eyes the entrance and follows Po down the stairs. Hmm. You owe me seventeen yuan for a new door. opens a chest and picks up a paper lantern with a drawing of him and Mr. Ping on it. PO: Whoa, right on top! It's the sun lantern I made when I was a cub. MR. PING: You know why it was on top, Po? Because I opened the box this summer just to look at it. I love Winter Festival so much, sometimes I just can't wait. PO: I know, the decorations! MR. PING: The party games! PO: The dancing. Huh, Dad? The danciiiing! takes Mr. Ping and swings him around as the goose laughs. Po lets go. Noodles! Ping stumbles around dizzy and Po starts devouring a whole pot of noodles. Neither notice the sudden approach of Master Shifu. SHIFU: Morning, Dragon Warrior. PO: drops the pot, mouth full, and turns. He straightens and slurps down the remaining noodles. I was just practicing my... empty belly defense. SHIFU: Mr. Ping, may I borrow Po for a moment? MR. PING: Well, actually, we're very busy decorating for the... holidays... words go unnoticed as Shifu speaks to Po. SHIFU: Po, I've come to talk to you about the Winter Feast at the Jade Palace. You will be-- PO: excitement Be coming? The Winter Feast? With the kung fu masters from all the provinces? SHIFU: No, Po. You will not be invited. face falls in disappointment. You will be hosting. PO: Me? Ho-ho-hosting? cheers. SHIFU: Wonderful news, is it not? As the Dragon Warrior, this is one of your most critical duties. PO: Wow... Thank you, Shifu. and Shifu walk together outside as Mr. Ping listens in SHIFU: Po, this is a big opportunity for you. Your first time with all the kung fu masters... PO: The Winter Feast is legendary! I'll bet you got the best, biggest, brightest sun lanterns, and dancing-- SHIFU: Po, stop, stop. This is the Winter Feast. scene portraying guests in silvery clothing and headdresses at a table is seen. It is perfection. Always elegant. Always formal. PO: Awesome, awesome. I'm all about elegant. Fancy stuff, and fine dinin'... SHIFU: pauses as he looks at him. You have some noodle in your neck fat. PO: Hmm? Oh.notices it and eats the noodle. SHIFU: What I am saying, Po, is that dancing and sun lanterns... those are common traditions. PO: So common. Ping follows them not far behind, still listening in. I mean, dancing? Come on. Sun lanterns? raspberry. Heh! a sing-song voice Weak! turns to Mr. Ping, who looks less than thrilled. Dad, isn't this great? Ping laughs weakly. pig villager approaches. PIG VILLAGER: Dragon Warrior! Please come quickly! There are bandits at the bridge! PO: What? readies his fists. I'm on it. runs off. See ya, Dad! Thanks again, Master Shifu! Ping stutters as if to call after him, and turns to Shifu. SHIFU: Mr. Ping. gestures in farewell and turns to leave. Ping takes a step as if to call after him as well, but he says nothing. He sighs as he stands alone in the noodle shop. Act 2 is seen running across the bridge and joins the [[Furious Five] in the fight.] PO: Hyah! Hey, guys! You excited about the Winter Feast? Guess what? Master Shifu just told me I'll be joining you this year. CRANE: The feast is intense! All the Masters at one table. VIPER: For one perfect feast. MANTIS: It's an honor to be invited! PO: Actually, I'm not just invited. Hyah! hits a bandit. I'm hosting! the Furious Five stop fighting. FURIOUS FIVE: What?! BOAR BANDIT: Wouldn't be my choice. headbutts the boar bandit. PO: What? they keep talking about the Winter Feast they continue attacking a bandit. MONKEY: The feast at the palace is very... VIPER: Elegant. MANTIS: It's a very, uh, sophisticated event. PO: Why does everyone think I can't do sophisticated? temporarily KO the boar bandit by sitting on his neck. CRANE: I... have no idea. TIGRESS: It's just that we think maybe you could use a little help. PO: Tigress, I got this. It's a dinner, eating, entertainment. How much do you have to know? bandit Po knocked out gets up and so Po punches him on the face. BANDIT: Oof! scenery suddenly changes and Po is seen walking with Shifu inside of the Jade Palace, which is crowded with workers as part of preparations for the Feast. SHIFU: There are eighteen gestures you must memorize for the right hand, nineteen for the left. PO: Nineteen for the right, nineteen-- eighteen for the left... Shifu and Po keep walking through the Palace, Shifu stops, having met [[Feng], near the big table where the all the Masters will meet during the Feast.] SHIFU: This is Feng, the Palace artist. He will do your official portrait. begins to make a portrait of Po. PO: Pleased to mee-- OW! What? gives to Po a portrait of him which he had just painted. Okay, I'm gonna need a do-over. I think I was blinking. continue the tour and they approach the table of the Masters, which has over a part of the necessary to set the table. SHIFU: This is where you will seat all of the kung fu masters. PO: My dad is gonna love this feast! You know, he's never even been to the Palace. stop near the table. SHIFU: I am sorry, Po. There are no guests allowed. PO: I can't bring my dad? But he's my dad. We always spend the holiday together! SHIFU: I understand, Po. I remember the day I departed my family and committed myself entirely to the duties of kung fu. You are the Dragon Warrior now, and therefore this is your duty above all other bonds. continue walking. SHIFU: Now, in your quest for perfection, these instructions must be executed to the letter. Guard these scrolls containing... Shifu is talking, Po becomes overwhelmed and suddenly starts seeing various objects float around him. Some of them land into his arms. SHIFU: ... the ancient recipes ... flaked jasmine, never ground ... learn to chant the traditional ... greeting of the Masters... magnificent... SHIFU: ... the Golden Ladle. the floating objects disappear when Shifu says the [[Golden Ladle]. Po find himself with a lot of stuff between his hands.] PO: Wha...? gives Po a box and places it on the top of the bunch of stuff, which Po has in his arms. SHIFU: Po, hire a chef, present them with the Golden Ladle. PO: Hmm. SHIFU: Do you have any questions? PO: Uh-uh! SHIFU: Po, do not let me down. turns and walks away. PO: Don't worry, Master Shifu, I got everything under controooll... the objects he had in his arms fall down, then Feng made a portrait of him while he started picking up the objects off from the ground. ''[The scenery then changes into the [[Palace Arena]. Po is sitting behind a table at the bottom of the stairs inside the Arena, with a line of chefs in front of him and some assistants at his side.] ZENG: Ahem! Master Po, we have brought you the finest chefs in China. You'll sample their dishes and make your choice. PO: Yeah! ZENG: The chef you select will receive the Golden Ladle. assistant show to Po the Golden Ladle. Let us begin. PO: All righty! ZENG: Ahem, Master Po, I present Chef Wo Hop of the Heilongjiang Province. WO HOP: small bunny walks up and places a basket of a decorative vegetable salad on the table in front of Po. Sir! It is a privilege for me and the citizens of my village to be considered for this great... Wo Hop is talking, Monkey suddenly enters through the door of the Palace Arena and waves to Po. MONKEY: Hi, Po! PO: to Monkey Hey! WO HOP: Ah! Oh! Aah! Hop is suddenly dragged away viciously by two assistants. PO: What just happened?! ZENG: Oh, um, as host of the festival, every gesture of yours has meaning. You just gave him the ancient Hun Shu Wave of Dismissal. PO: The what? Is that a thing?! It doesn't even sound like a thing. ZENG: He has brought great dishonor upon himself and his village, and they will be shamed for all of eternity. scene changes into a 2D sequence, where two geese drag Wo Hop to his village and then deconstruct a section of the . They rebuild around Wo Hop and his village leaving them exposed to barbarians which come attack and destroy the village. PO: No, no. I was just waving to Monkey! Can't we just get the rabbit back? ZENG: Oh... You're serious? I'll, uh, ahem, I'll get the other chefs... PO: Wow, this Feast is intense, right? gives a nudge to a pig assistant beside him. And I just found out that I can't be with my dad... Wait a minute, of course! the pig assistant You're absolutely right! I'll choose my dad! Then I'll get to spend the holiday with him. Brilliant! You are good. Come here, you little... hugs the pig assistant. PIG ASSISTANT: Agh! PO: himself Okay, gotta get rid of these guys. Hate the food, hate the food... begins to taste and judge the foods of the cooks. PO: Mmm! Huh? Oh, this... isn't really what we're looking for. Ah. No, No. No. Mmm, no. No. This isn't really your year. No. Nope. Nuh-huh. Nah. No. Ah, Eh. Mm-mm. then tastes the meal of an antelope chef. PO: Ew, sorry. That one really is bad. ANTELOPE CHEF: Ohh... continues the tasting of the foods. PO: No. No, none of these will do. after tasted most of the foods take the Golden Ladle from an assistant, who was following him. PO: referral to the Golden Ladle I'll take that. Thank you, nice try everyone, see you next year! eats the food of the last cook. Mmm. Awful. comes out from the Palace Arena. ZENG: Master Po! We haven't picked a chef... scene changes with Po and Mr. Ping at the noodle restaurant. Po just placed the Golden Ladle in his father's wings. MR. PING: Ohh, the Golden Ladle... PO: Yeah! MR. PING: I'm holding it! PO: Yeah. MR. PING: To be asked to prepare a meal for all the great kung fu masters. What an extraordinary honor. Heh, when is it? PO: Tomorrow night. MR. PING: Oh, that won't work. hands the ladle back to Po. PO: What? Why? MR. PING: Po, that's the holiday! PO: Exactly! MR. PING: Well, I cannot leave the restaurant. Ping takes away the bowls of the costumers and goes in front of the kitchen door. PO: Why not? MR. PING: What about our friends? What about those lonely people who have no place else to go? We give them a place to call home. There's always room for one more at Mr. Ping's! PO: Okay, Dad, I appreciate that you care for all the lonely people-- MR. PING: And lonely people pay extra. Ping enters in his kitchen with Po. PO: But, Dad, I need you. The Feast is tomorrow. I just fired all the best chefs in the land! MR. PING: Huh! The best chefs in the land, huh? Really? You think your fancy palace ladle is better than mine? Ping picks up a ladle from a pot, which breaks. This is not my 'A' ladle. PO: Dad, look, I didn't mean that. It's just I thought this was a way for us to be together on the holiday. MR. PING: I want us to be together. PO: But I can't be here! I have responsibilities to Shifu! MR. PING: So be there with Shifu. Don't you see my big smiling with happiness for you? starts giggling. PO: No, no, no, come on, Dad; don't make me feel guilty about this! What, uh, what do you expect me to do?! MR. PING: I expect you to do the right thing, Po. Ping approaches the paper lantern which he had made with Po time ago. Here, son. You should have this on the holiday. takes the lantern and sighs in frustration. Act 3 enters and walks into the Palace Arena, where there's no one except for Shifu. PO: How could my dad say no? his father 'I'd rather you stay here, do my holiday thing with me!' Yeah, fine, whatever! Well, what about me, Dad?! Now I gotta cook all alone! SHIFU: Po... PO: Hmm? Huh? Whoa! Shifu, hey! SHIFU: All alone? You do not have a chef yet? PO: No, no. Of course I have a chef. You kidding? No chef? That would be a disaster... hmm. nervous behavior. enters in the Jade Palace. PO: Agh! I gotta get a chef. Aah! Agh! stumbles and founds Wo Hop. WO HOP: Pardon me. PO: Bunny! Oh, awesome, a real chef. Listen, I know we got off to kind of a rocky start, what with me shaming you in your village for all eternity and whatnot. But if you could start dicing those carrots... WO HOP: I am not here to dice carrots. I am here to fight you. PO: he raises an eyebrow. Huh? WO HOP: The only way I can lift the veil of shame is to fight the Dragon Warrior. Surely I will die, but it will restore my honor. Hop pulls out a cooking spoon and begins to attack Po vainly. PO: What are you doing? Ow, come on, I don't wanna hurt you. Look, bunny, I get this whole honor thing, but this isn't kung fu. You're biting me. Hop bites Po on his foot and then continues the attack, wriggling upon him. This tickles Po and he laughs. Look, bu-bunny, I have enough on my plate between cooking and my dad guilting me. Get up... What is it with parents and the holidays? Hop temporally stops fighting to talk with Po. WO HOP: Sometimes, they love us too much. But it is not my place to say. It is my place to die! Huh! PO: Oh, you gotta be kidding me. lifts Wo Hop with his hands. WO HOP: How dare you?! puts Wo Hop in a jar and, after closing it, puts a large bag of flour on top of it. PO: Okay. There you go. WO HOP: Let me... speaks from the inside of the jar. Po is doing this, Monkey and Crane arrive. MONKEY: Po, the table is not set. Have you started cooking? CRANE: We've all had our fittings. Are you ready? PO: I'm on it! scenery suddenly changes by "sliding" out of the screen, moving from the kitchen to the sewing room. PO: suddenly spits the broth in the face of the tailor pig. Uh-oh, sorry. TAILOR PIG: Ow! pig puts on him his hat for the Feast. second sudden change of scenery occurs from the sewing room to the Palace Arena, where we found Po chiseling an ice dragon. PO: Wait. Da, da, da... sudden change of scenery, from the Palace Arena to the inside of the Jade Palace, where now Po, who still has the hammer with which he was chiseling the ice dragon, breaks a vase, suddenly faced in front of him. PO: Uhh! sudden change of scenery, from the inside of the Jade Palace to Mr. Ping's, where you see Mr. Ping chopping some carrots and complain about his son's absence. MR. PING: Of course he's never here when you need him! sudden change of scenery, from Mr. Ping's to the inside of the Jade Palace. Po picks up the pieces of the vase, which he had broken just a moment ago, and with another sudden change of setting, he found himself in front of Crane, with the pieces of the vase still in his hands. CRANE: Uh, Po, the vocalist for the band quit. Crane, there are three goose singers. GOOSE SINGER 1: I've been waiting for this moment my whole life! he sings tunelessly. PO: Let's just go instrumental. sudden change of scenery, from the inside of the Jade Palace to the Palace Arena, where Shifu notices what Po had done to the ice dragon. SHIFU: This is an embarrassment! sudden change of scenery, from the inside of the Jade Palace to Mr. Ping's, where Mr. Ping is carrying some boxes. MR. PING: Oh, Po! Whoa! drops accidentally the boxes. sudden change of scenery, from Mr. Ping to the kitchen of the Jade Palace. WO HOP: Ha ha! manages to get out of the vase where Po had imprisoned him. scenery changes into another section of the kitchen. Wo Hop tries to attack Po with a ladle. PO: Ow! Bunny! angered, picks up an hammer in order to hit Wo Hop, but suddenly the scenery changes again and is now facing the tailor pig in the sewing room. PO: Uh, sorry. Po accidentally hammers to his ceremonial hat, but the tailor picks up immediately another identical one and puts it on Po's head. TAILOR PIG: Ah! change of scenery from the sewing room to the Palace Arena. Po accidentally hits the head of the ice dragon and it falls down. PO: Ow! change of scenery from the Palace Arena to Mr. Ping's, where you see Mr. Ping cooking when a customer, with two children, approaches him. BUNNY COSTUMER: Hi, we'd like two-- MR. PING: We're not open yet! bunny child with the bunny customer breaks into crying. change of scenery from Mr. Ping's to the Palace Arena, where Po picks up the severed head of the ice dragon, trying to put that back on the neck of the statue, but then, due to another sudden change of setting, Po finds himself again in the inside of the Palace. So he drops the head of the dragon and breaks some dishes on the table. change of scenery from the inside of the Palace to the kitchen, which is on fire, where Po is suddenly busy in cooking. change of scenery from the kitchen to the sewing room of the Palace, where the tailor pig throws a bucket of water on Po's hat, which was on fire due to the burning which took place in the kitchen. change of scenery from the sewing room to the inside of the Place, where is show Shifu complaining about the mess which Po had done by breaking some dishes with the head of the ice dragon. SHIFU: This is not right! the settings now begin to cycle faster and faster. While this happens, various characters that Po had met (such as Wo Hop) and Feng’s portraits of him float magically in the air. At the end, the cycling settings suddenly stop and Po finds himself in the Palace kitchen with Wo Hop. PO: Oh! This is a total disaster... Now I'm gonna disappoint everyone. My dad, the Furious Five, Shifu... says sadly. WO HOP: And me. I'm not dead yet. PO: What kind of Dragon Warrior am I if I can't even pull off a dinner?! WO HOP: I guess kung fu can't solve everything. PO: That's it! Bunny, you're brilliant! Mantis! Crane! Monkey! runs into the Palace Arena. This may be our greatest challenge ever! MONKEY: Bandits? VIPER: Raiders? PO: No. Place settings. Furious Five smile and sigh. scenery changes and you see Po and the Furious Five begin the preparations for the Winter Feast by setting the table, where the Masters will meet, in the inside of the Jade Palace. PO: Tigress, the Tahlia Leap! TIGRESS: On it. throws some lanterns, which have threads pending from them, toward the ceiling. PO: Viper, Stars of Destiny! VIPER: Whoo-ah! She throws some on the thread of the lanterns in order to hang them on the ceiling.] PO: Yeah! Mantis, Pinwheel Attack! with a kick on the table, raises the plates and distributes them around the table by hitting them with his arms. PO: Ah, yeah! You guys are the best! And you, bunny, if you even want me to think about your death with honor, you're gonna have to help me in the kitchen! Let's go! Po and Wo Hop (who in the meantime tries to kill himself in various ways but is always stopped by Po) cook, Crane and Monkey continue to set the table. At the end of the work, Po and the others are seen in front of the neatly-prepared Masters' table and look around, proud of their hard work. PO: Twenty-nine place settings, forty chopsticks each. We did it! We did it! Ha ha! Every detail just right. CRANE: Even down to the ground jasmine. PO: Ground jasmine? It was supposed to be flaked! I'll be right back! runs away and goes out of the Jade Palace. TIGRESS: Hurry! VIPER: The masters are arriving! PO: I promised Shifu it would be perfeeee... slips off the top stair and begins to fall all the way down the Palace stairs. Act 4 falling down the stairs, Po lands in the village. SHEEP CITIZEN: Happy Feast!'' is waved to by a sheep citizen after he had taken the flaked jasmine.'' PO: Yeah, same to you. he walks, some children come through his path. Whoa, hey, hey. Look out, Dragon Warrior comin' through! PO: Okay, hurry, Po. Hurry, Po. to himself. then stops and looks around the village in wonder at all the families. He stops to look in a window of a house. BUNNY CITIZEN: You made it! GOOSE CITIZEN: Of course! I'd never miss it! CHILD CITIZEN: It looks so yummy. I wanna go first! PIG CITIZEN: Eat up! BUNNY DAD: Here you go! sees from the window a bunny raising his son in order to allow him to hang his paper lantern, one of the same type of the one which Po had done with Mr. Ping. CITIZEN: background That's the one I want. BUNNY CHILD: Thanks, Daddy. sadly looks at the Jade Palace, then the scenery changes to show Po and all the other Masters around the table in the Palace. SHIFU: Beautiful, elegant, perfect. You've made me proud. All twenty-nine kung fu schools and their masters. Excellent, excellent. begins to beat his chopsticks on the plate, so all the others Masters do the same. SHIFU: Po! throws away his chopsticks and so do the other Masters. SHIFU: Ahem. Dragon Warrior, would you honor us by reciting the opening words to the Creed of the Masters? looks at the paper lantern which he had made with his dad, holding it in his hands. SHIFU: Po... PO: I can't, Master Shifu. SHIFU: Whispers I thought you might forget the words, Po, so I took the liberty of writing them on your napkin. Let me just-- PO: That's not it... stands up, and so do the other masters. PO: No, no, everyone, please. Okay, please, no... you don't have to... tries to make understand that there is no need that the others have to stand up, but he fails. Okay, well, they're off. look each other wondering what Po is going to do or say. PO: Anyway, um, let me just say something. The Creed of the Masters is amazing. It's, like, the coolest creed ever. And, uh, you masters, how cool are you guys? looks at all the others. I don't even know how to tell you... Master Rhino? Forget about it! You're more awesomely skilled and, you know, wrinkly than I'd ever dreamed you'd be. And, uh, Master Sheep, fluffy and incredible... SHEEP: Whispering Mm-hmm, it's true. PO: Uh, the five, it's just... such an honor to be here with all you guys: my heroes. But every feast, my dad and I spend all day cooking together. And the whole neighborhood shows up. And it gets really loud and crazy, and my Uncle Yang ends up laughing so hard noodles spurt out his nose... CRANE: Whispering I'd like to see that. MONKEY: Whispering Me too. PO: So, uh, I wish I could stay and... be a good host, but... I think I need to leave, and... takes off and puts on the table his coat as he's looking at Shifu. ...be a good son. left the palace and the masters begin to wondering what was happening. SHEEP: What's going on? CRANE: What are we supposed to...? SHIFU: Po! Come back here! VIPER: Ah, I used to love cooking with my sisters... TIGRESS: The folk dances. CRANE: Games, the music. SHIFU: Whoa! Wait! What about our traditions?! Who will recite the creed?!! Somebody do something! GOOSE SINGER: who was right behind Shifu, begins to sing jarring. SHIFU: Aaah... sighs sadly. scenery changes to Mr. Ping at the noodle restaurant. Po arrives to his father, who was having trouble carrying a large pot. PO: I got that, Dad. catches from the behind his father with the pot. MR. PING: Po? Ah, You came! Oh, Po, I'm... I'm sorry I made you feel so guilty. PO: Nah, don't be. That's what the holidays are all about. Now, don't we have some cookin' to do? the two begin cooking, while some citizens are arriving to the restaurant. prepared a noodle soup they taste it. PO: It needs... PO & MR. PING: Garlic! put the soup in many plates. restaurant in the meanwhile had become crowded. Then also the Furious Five arrive. VIPER: Table for five! PO: Hey! and Mr. Ping greet their friends and the Five while they holds two trays as the citizens take their plate of soup from this ones. MONKEY: Hey, Po! CITIZEN: Love your soup, Mr. Ping! in the background. takes his soup. PO: You guys! Welcome! TIGRESS: Happy holiday, Po! takes her soup from a tray. MR. PING: The more the merrier! MANTIS: Thank you, Mr. Ping. takes his soup from a tray. MR. PING: The little one pays full price, but eats like a child! to Po. MR. PING: Welcome! Rhino and the other Masters enter in the restaurant. CHILD CITIZEN: Master Rhino, come sit with me! PO: Whoa! you see Wo Hop who comes down from the roof of the restaurant ready to fight Po. PO: Master Wo Hop.'' shows the Golden Ladle to Wo Hop, who, at the sight of this one, calms down.'' WO HOP: Ohh! PO: I believe this belongs to you. WO HOP: The golden ladle?! Thank you, dragon warrior. Now I have restored my honor and the honor of my village! shown a sequence where we see the Great Wall of China which becomes enlarged again to re-include the Wo Hop's village in the safe area. PO: Glad to be of help. notices a pig spurting noodles from his nose. CRANE: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, it's Uncle Yang! smiles along with Monkey. we see Shifu walking alone near Mr. Ping's. SHIFU: Oh, Po, why did you ruin something that was perfect? I don't understand. stops at in front of the entrance of Mr. Ping’s and he looks what was happening. CHILD CITIZEN: background Come back here! sees all enjoying the Feast at the restaurant in particularly he notices Master Rhino, who tells stories about his adventures, Mantis, Tigress and Po. RHINO: Then the crocodile thief pounced... MANTIS: Peek-a-boo! playing with a child. TIGRESS: voice I'm gonna get you! feeding a child. MR. PING: Oh, Po! Ping is about to fall. PO: I got you, dad! sighs happily and he’s about to go away. SHIFU: This... is perfect. notices him and goes out from the restaurant to stop Shifu. PO: There's always room for one more at Mr. Ping’s… SHIFU: Oh, n-- no! I really don't want to disturb anyone. You go and enjoy your party. PO: I'm not gonna enjoy it without you. SHIFU: Oh, no, I couldn't. These are your people, this is your family. PO: You're my family too, Shifu. Now, come on. SHIFU: That soup does smell delicious. about to enter in the restaurant when Shifu tells him one more thing. SHIFU: Po, wait. What goes on in your head, I really don't always understand. But what goes on in your heart will never let us down. PO: Thanks, Shifu. Come on! enter and join the others. PO: Hey, guys, look who's here! SOME CITIZENS: It's the Master, Master Shifu! Master Shifu is here! MR. PING: It's good to see you, Master Shifu. SHIFU: And it's good to be here, Mr. Ping. CITIZEN: of background Happy Feast, Master Shifu! Po, the Furious Five and Shifu sit, and Feng, who is he too there, made a portrait of them. PO: Thanks for coming, everyone! camera begins to head from the portrait, made by Feng, toward the paper lantern. END Category:Shorts transcripts Category:Transcripts